The Fight Never Ends
by LuckLuLu
Summary: This story takes place in a separate universe for the beginning but then crosses over to the K:RBAY universe later on in the middle of the story and stays that way for the rest. This story will also contain romance/lemon, blood/gore, and a lot of other things. The story has more characters then listed but due to the 4 character limit i can't list all. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1 The Making

"WARNING! This story may contain mature content as time goes on. This fan fiction involves OC's and actual characters. This story is meant for fun and only fun. If you want to see what the characters look like I will link my Deviant art page to this account

Chapter 1. The Making  
In a universe far, far away, a raining evil known as NME rules the galaxy making monsters to take over planets. As the thought of ruling an entire universe was lurking, he wanted more, in response to this thought he made a monster just as powerful as he named liveD (devil backwards). Her looks were terrifying, a tall, skinny, shadowy figure with a blue aura and a single red eye, her height matching Nightmares. As expected after along 3 decades of training she was sent out to the other universe to rule and take over.  
2 Decades later

On the cold hard tiled corridors of the master ship walked heels clanking on the tiles at every step. "Airver, what is the status of the new monsters." Asked liveD in a cold, straight voice, "The Bowlf's are due to emerge within the hour, the Fenecs's are due to emerge in the next 5 hours, The Borb's are in commission at the moment, and the kiridians are due to emerge with in the minute". She said hastily as if an entire auditorium full of people was watching her. liveD noticed her servant's wobbly voice, she smiled a bit knowing her own servant was afraid.

She grinned "good, we can get some use out of the resources we found" glancing over noticing the scared, shocked look. "What's the problem?", those words in her cold hard voice, void of emotion, putting shivers down Aivers spine. "uh- uhhhh- a" She breathed in slowly and out to calm her nerves. "A wa, warning has been issued 5 hours ago". LiveD lost her grin, "What kind of warning" she asked in a voice that would make the toughest person scared.

"Aa- apparently capsule 1-21705 in sector 2000 has a- a broken power destabilize tube, the breach started 5 hours ago which is more than enough time for permanent side effects to happen in the DNA of the kiridian, should I start the deletion process so". She was cut off, "No need" a new grin rose on the women's face, "what are the side effects" she asked in a curious yet almost happy voice. "uhh- oh, right" she looked at her screen "the possible outcomes involve, physical mutations and unnatural powers". "Great, if this monster comes out as powerful as we think we could breed it and make a powerful army, a cheaper less expensive way of getting what I want and need. NME's forces would be unstoppable if he had his own army of over powered beasts"

"She could see it now her and NME ruling the 2 universes with a growing unstoppable army, the thought made her grin even bigger, her teeth as sharp as nails showing ever so brightly.

The room full of chambers, test tubes, capsules, and noisy machines was occupied by a scientist named Turf, who made the monsters, coding their DNA making sure every resource to craft the beasts were used. He would make sure everything went properly, but not realizing it was to late, Lived entered the room. His heart stopped, he knew that he would get punished for not fixing the capsules broken tube In time of her arrival. He bowed in respect for his master appearance. "Your grace" he said with all of the confidence he can find./p

"I'm here to see the Kiridians arrival. Make the preparations for their arrival." The scientist with no say in what she does, calls down to the training officer. As he was doing this the first capsule started bubbling up, at the top of each capsule was a hole, where, the monster, the mind and size capacity of a child, is spat out, landing on the floor born mature enough to talk, walk, and learn. This pleased liveD, the thought of creating immortal servants and armies made her happy. Aiver watched as the squishy, wet, Kiridian got up and looked around. As embedded in its tiny mind, it walked away to the training room.

One by one the Kiridians left their capsules and headed of to the training room. All but 2 Kiridians remained, the second to last one popped out, her name was Halosha. She got up and before turning around to leave, she paused, looked at the last Kiridian for a long moment, then walked off.

When she did the last capsule started bubbling and out came the last Kiridian, as she plopped to the ground with a big splat her back gained nubs and her forehead has sharp hard things poking out almost like horns. LiveD though happy to see the mutations weren't horrible only horns had a Significant notice, she was stunned, this Kiridian had a rare mutation that wasn't caused by the malfunction rather a DNA malfunction, wings.

Seeing the wing nubs made her wonder how, but in the end she didn't care. Galaisha the dark pink ish Kiridian got up and followed suit, went to the training room. Aiver staring wide eyed at the Kiridian as she walked off, she thought what if. LiveD who was very pleased with the outcome leaves, turning around she started walking off, Aiver following close behind.

What a strange thing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Galaisha opened the door to the training room she saw multiple kiridians non looking like her, everyone who saw her glared at her staring at her horns not seeing her wing nubs under her hair, all except for two. Halosha, a sky blue kiridian with yellow feet/shoes, and Evosha a green kiridian with white feet/shoes. "Hi I'm" she gets cut off by the trainer.

"TEN HUT" he yelled every single person in the room. Everyone got inline, not knowing the earful they were going to get. "NOW, I am your trainer and superior, my name is Colonel Oberst but you will refer to me as just Colonel, AM I CLEAR". Everyone in the room was a bit scared but as they knew even just after being born, they all said yes, big mistake. Colonel's expression didn't change but his tone did "WHEN I SAY AM I CLEAR OR GIVE YOU A COMMAND YOU SAY YES SIR IS THAT CLEAR!". Everyone said "SIR YES SIR", as they all said that a long tube from the ceiling starts coming down to each of their areas, everyone was told to hold out the stubs they called arms and hands.

Then out from the tube dropped a uniform. The uniforms consisted of two pauldron and a scabbard that goes around the waste like a gun holster with a hair tie for the girls. The pauldrons and scabbard were easy to put on but the hair ties weren't so easy with there stubby hands it was almost impossible but they managed. Halosha seeing Galaisha struggle a bit walked on over to see if she could be of assistance. "Hey do you need help with your hair" she asked in a kind and caring voice. Galaisha was stunned not knowing what to say, she always thought everyone was scared of her "a… sure, please and thank you" she said as her new blue friend helped with her hair and off, they went with the others to the training room. The real training room.

"All right" Colonel said in a straight forward tone "I'm going to explain the rules,  
"Rule No.1: Always stay in uniform  
"No.2: Always assume combat mode  
"No.3: Never talk out of line  
"No.4: Don't speak unless spoken to by a higher in command  
"No.5: Don't complain  
"And  
"No.6: You don't have a say in what you do.

"Is that clear?" All of the Kiridians said in unison "SIR YES SIR". "Your training begins now" he walked off, as he did 10 people came out from the shadows and started listing names of people. "Galaisha, wait" called a familiar voice. It was Halosha, with her was Evosha "We're in the same group together I thought we should walk together the 3 of us. If you want that is", "come join us". Galaisha with not much to say agreed and off they went.

Training wasn't as simple as most thought, going through routine trials each harder then the last, poisoning and learning to deal with it until your immune system could take care of it. Fighting your own allies to survive. The weakest became food, the strongest lived to train the next day. People who broke the rules were called to liviDs room and they never returned if they did, they didn't last long. The 100,000 Kiridians in the beginning to 1,000 left in the span of 100 years. Every day was a battle for survival, life and death in the balance.

The only thing the three young Kiridians could do was make an alliance.


	3. Chapter 3: The Experiment

A cold night fell on the base that morning, everyone awaking to their daily duties, changing shifts and what not. LiveD had just awoken from a dream that was unpleasant, her creations were destroyed due to a flaw in her designs, their color. Without camouflage her creations would be easily seen on planets and killed before they can make a move.

"Hmmm… Aiver contact the scientist for me." Her trusty servant went straight to the control pad and put in the code that contacted the lab. The screen finally showed the scientist, a very old woman, her hair in a messy bun, her nails over grown, she had slight ticks here and there due to her mental state being terrible.

"Your greatness how may I be of assistance." The woman's voice sounded disturbed, no one knows how long she's been there not even Aiver who wasn't relatively new.

LiveD looked at the screen and started to speak

"Shell, I need you to make me an injection that will give our monsters the ability to change color for camouflage purposes. If you do this, I will grant you your freedom, if its unsuccessful you will face punishment."

"You want me to make a genetic that will allow your beasts to be able to camouflage in their environment you send them in, I thought you would never ask." The old hag pulled out a case and opened it revealing many colorful glass capsules as labeled with CC-#

"I see you've already expected me to call I see. Have you tested these serums yet?" she stared right into the eyes of the old lady, her red eye staring dead into the old lady.

"No, I haven't, I don't have any subjects to test… Do you have any ideas?"

LiveD took a moment to think, who could she use as a test subject? It took a moment then it hit her. The mutated pink puff with the bright blue eyes, her pink skin could be easily seen in certain situations, the blue eyes would sparkle in the dark so that would also be a problem.

"I know just the subject. Aiver contact Colonel Oberst, send in the pink mutant."

Aiver did as she was told not wanting to make her mad. Aiver knows that before her liveD had many other servants who failed her and were killed for their incompetence, she knew that one slip up could cause her, her life.  
_

In the training room a fight broke out between Galaisha and a dark grey puff. The swords clinked against each other every few seconds, they both know that one of them will make it out alive. Her friends watch in the distance not wanting to make things worse, after a few minutes of pure sword fighting a scream could be herd through out the entire room, some one lost. The two other puffs ran over to see their friend victorious though she had a cut on her fore arm she was ok.

"Galaisha you won!" her friends cheered for her but stopped seeing that their champion hadn't moved yet or even turned to acknowledge them.

"At what cost." The pink said this as she tended the stab wound she had given the other puff but to no avail. He was already gone and with little hesitation she dug a grave as best she could and put the lifeless body in it then buried it.

"Galaisha." She turned to see the Colonel standing a few feet from her.

"LiveD wants you to go to her room at once." He grabbed the pink puff and dragged her to the exit door where she was escorted by two other guards to liveD's room.

"You are excused." She waved her hand to the other guards who quickly left the room. She turned to face the pink puff and stared eye to eyes with her, with a swift movement Galaisha was taken to a different room on the side of liveD's main room. The room was dark and very cold, for some one who has no clothes on except for her shoulders and kind of her waste it was freezing.

In the room was a metal bed with straps on it and big machines surrounding the metal bed. The pink puff was put on the cold metal bed and strapped in, '_this is it' _she thought but she was wrong. The machine next to her started moving, the machine itself had a large needle on it meant for injections.

Galaisha saw this and started squirming in her reinforcements, her breathing was hasty and scarce as if she were in a nightmare the only thing was is that she lived in one.

"Don't move to much other wise you might hurt your self or the experiment won't be done properly." She turned her head looking for the source of those words when she saw the old women standing in front of her, the old women was looking her subject over.

"She is still not old enough to breed, place this in the machine." She held out a bottle to the man working the machine to which he grabbed it and placed it in the machine. The thing automatically straitened its position, the needle directly over one of Galaishas nubs.

"What ever you do, don't move." Not to long after she said this the needle had lowered in to the pink puffs nub, she gasped in pain as her vision began to blur and she started crying. The needle was meant for monsters bigger then her and at all means even then it was unnecessarily big. Galaisha started screaming the pain was to great, before she could do anything the needle was dislodged from her. She started gasping for air, it felt like she was stabbed a million times in the gut as the effects started taking hold of her body.

Her restraints were unhooked and she fell to the ground looking up at the women who watched pulled Galaisha by the hair and held her up to be face to face with her.

"Open your eyes!" She demanded this of the pink puff who opened her eyes to only see a blur and passed out.

"It was a... A FAILURE!" she threw the puff to the other side of the room as she her self was furious. The experiment failed and now she would lose everything including her life.

The pink puff was picked up by the guards and brought back to the training room. The scientist on the other hand was bought to liveD.

"You failed me, be gone with her." She hissed then waved her hand in a swift motion that to the guards meant execute. The old scientist was beheaded in front of liveD who took enjoyment in the fact.

"We need a new scientist, Aiver send in a fleet to a near by planet and take the smartest person there."

"What you say is my command." She turned to the computer and sent the fleet.

"Maybe the experiment will work in due time, in due time." She sighed, if only it worked now, what a pity.


	4. Chapter 4: The Thought

"I… I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Screamed Galaisha as her eyes weld up with tears. All of her fellow kiridians murdered for survival and to the liking of the higher ranks. The memories fresh in her mind of her own friends getting stabbed by others all for food. Her own sword in the body of her own kind, the multiple experiments done on her or her friends , the expecting higher ranks, the stress to keep her and her friends alive.

"It's been 100 years of suffering and killing all of the screams, cries, and faces, they were so happy to be alive but now I'm wondering if it's worth it anymore"

Halosha not wanting to see her closest friend cry started to hug and comfort her. The 3 of them have made an area in the arena where they and others would be in a huge alliance helping others out. As she was comforting her crying friend Evosha was trying to help but didn't know what to say. As Galaisha was crying, bawling her eyes out, she didn't notice that the colonel was in front of the entrance of their area.

"GALAISHA!" yelled the colonel as he came closer. "You have broken the rule of not speaking unless spoken to by a superior" she knew he just wanted to get her in trouble, he trailed off while the other two stayed as silent as possible. "LiveD would like to speak with you on the matter." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Once he left Halosha started to cry, her best friend was going to be killed and she didn't even get to say good bye.

* * *

The room she was brought to was dark and empty well it looked empty but it wasn't. As she walked forward a voice all to familiar. "Do you know why you're here" liveD asked in a voice that put shivers down her spine the tiny nubs she called wings wiggled a little in fear. "I… uhhh…" she slapped her hard across the face, the slap was so hard that Galaisha was basically thrown to the wall.

"You broke the rule of not speaking unless spoken to by a superior" as Galaisha managed to look up to see a huge red eye staring at her, the pain left her as just before she could get up, she was kicked to the other side of the room like a soccer ball.

"Worthless, I was told you would posses' great power but all you show is weakness. I probably should kill you where you stand but I'm smarter than that." Aiver was staring at the puffball on the floor spitting up blood, she couldn't do anything but watch her suffer to her leader's satisfaction.

"Your lucky that I've seen your potential, I would kill you right here if only I wouldn't use you for breeding purposes" Galaisha hearing the world she feared "breeding" she got up holding her side and turned and look directly in to the eye of her master. This made liveD mad with power as her blue aura began to glow profusely bright.

"You are weak, a burden to even have to train. You are nothing more then a over powered runt along with the rest of your species." She stared daggers in the puff balls eyes before blasting her with a power ball causing Galaisha to indent her self in the wall.

* * *

"What do you think is happening to her, I'm very worried. It's my fault she was called back there" Halosha said pacing back and forth in a waiting panic.

"Halosha calm down, she is strong, liveD wouldn't kill her even if she wanted to. I've herd rumors about our friend as of recent, people are saying that she is a mistake and the only reason liveD keeps her around is because she has major potential" this almost made Halosha stop her pacing but it started making her think '_why did she keep her around_' She didn't want to dwell on the thought and just collapsed in her friends' arms, Evosha started to stroke her friends head and back trying to comfort her, with Galaisha gone for the moment she had to stay strong for her sobbing friend.

* * *

Galaisha blacking out didn't remembered what happened but when she awoken, she saw 2 friendly faces staring at her happy that she is alive, hugging her as if life its self depended on it. Galaisha just stared blankly at them as if she didn't know who they were.

All of a sudden over the intercom was colonel stating that training was over and they shall move to their posts to which they would stay the entire time. Halosha and Evosha stared at Galaisha with concern but then she got up and walked to her post without saying a word.

At her post in front of the laboratory, Galaisha stared forward mouth shut.

"Hey, are you ok you haven't spoken in hours" asked Halosha with concern in her voice. She didn't answer and just stared at the sign in front of them on the other side of the hallway. The sign listed the rules and she got the message, she sighed in disbelief that her friend the one who was always loyal to them, comforting, brave, and kind, was silent and just silent as if she couldn't hear what she was saying.

Galaisha turned looking back and forth then turned to her best friend, mustering a small smile and said one word.

"revolution".


	5. Chapter 5: Turf

"So, you two are my new guards" the two puff balls looked up. There in front of them was the scientist who replaced the old hag 50 years after they were made, he looked young, purple skin, elf like ears, black hair with stubble on his chin, a shock collar, and a white lab coat with a pale red shirt on underneath. He smiled at them wondering if they would reply just as the thought came to mind the two puffballs answered in unison.

"yes sir".

"You know you don't have to act formal in front of me I don't mind it, please come with me you may leave your post" as he started to open the door to the lab when he noticed something about his guard, her horns were chipped a bit, then it hit him she was the one called into liveDs room.

"Please come inside" he led the two guards into the laboratory and closed the door.

"By the way my name is Turf."

In the room was a big monitor with multiple small ones on each side, test tubes, chambers, machines making beeping and running noises, a big desk, a few chairs, and desk decor. The room wasn't that big it was big enough to be a nice sized apartment with a small room to the side, in that room there was a small bed and a coat hanger. On the desk was a small picture frame with Turf and a woman who also had purple skin and black hair, with a beautiful forest behind them.

"Please sit down" he said looking at the two swords women who with out response did so.

"Tell me, why you said revolution" as he said that word the collar beeped and shocked him, he gave a quick jolt back and yelped in pain then regathered himself still smiling and looked for an answer. Galaisha mumbled something under her breath.

"could you please repeat I couldn't hear you" he said politely.

"I said, I don't want to sit here and watch my friends suffer" she said this with a slight sadness to her voice.

"I don't want them to go through what I did" the one word still fresh in her mind "breeding". Halosha was shocked at what her friend said next.

"I was told the only reason why she kept me around if any was for once I am of age, I will be forced to breed to make a powerful army" so the rumors spread were true about liveD keeping her around for something.

"I just… I just need my friends to be free from her wrath… but I can't unless I have a group of people willing to help me" she said with more sadness in her voice, shedding a tear.

"I could care less if I'm killed in the process, I want them to be free"

"I want to help" Turf said.

"I want to go home, if you're that willing I will help".

"Go home? but, aren't you a monster" Halosha asked in curiosity, Turf sighed.

"no, I'm not a monster" He turned around and grabbed the picture frame off of his desk.

"I'm from a nearby planet called Terinza, there I have a family, I live with my cousin and her family on a farm, me and her would go work the fields while her parents worked the many animals we had" he started to tear up.

"my species live long lives of thousands of years, I was only 50 when I last saw her and she was 40 but she acted like she was older than me" he said with a slight sad chuckle.

"I remember like it was yesterday it was noon, me and her were picking berries off a bush but, a ship landed on our planet, guards surrounded us and I was taken away from her. I remember her face it was like she saw a ghost as the guards took me away" He didn't notice but he was crying.

"I remember her words 'Turf what's happening', she couldn't get to me and was shoved down by a guard, that's all I remember, I still can't believe it's been 50 years since then".

"So that's why you have a shock collar, so you can't leave or say certain words" Halosha said in realization. He nodded.

The two puffs tried to comfort him "Don't cry, please". This upset Galaisha even more. Turf whipped the tears away.

"there's a whole group of us who want to go home or be free." He said with a slightly happy tone.

"I should know!" Said a voice from the distance, out from the shadows appeared liveD's trusted servant, Aiver.

"If there is any chance of getting out, I want in" she said with a smile on her face.

"Me to!" said a person behind her "yawl isn't going to start something without me" Evosha said stepping out of the shadows.

"I know a lot of people who are interested in helping" said Aiver.

"Then let's come up with a plane, it's either freedom or death." Galaisha said.


	6. Chapter 6: The plan

"Alright listen up" Galaisha said "Group A I want you guys to place the bombs by the time liveD is in her quarters for the night these bombs will be secured in place by all of the exits, Aiver you know this place like the back of your hand is there a remote for the shock collar." She pointed at the collar around the neck of the scientist.

"Yes, it's in her quarters, why."

"I want you to grab it before she's in for the night."

"got it."

"Group B and C, I want you guys to jam the doors of the higher ranks who are close to liveD. Group D you guys are going to raid the weapons closets, grab everything you can. Me, Halosha, and Evosha will prepare the escape pods. I am grateful to all of you and I hope you know most of us probably won't make it out alive." With concern in her voice everyone nodded

"we know." one of them said.

"Alright then all of these operations must be done by tonight." Halosha said.

"Can we place bombs in both labs?" asked Turf

"why?" asked Evosha

"I want to make sure that they won't have a chance to make another monster for a long time" he said this with a lot of anger in his voice, everyone looked at each other and agreed. This plan put everyone's life in danger, if this plan didn't follow through, they would all be in trouble with there lives.

"It's either freedom or death."

* * *

_'It's freedom or death' _those four words stuck in Aivers mind as she walked to her duties as servant. Once she entered liveDs room her master was typing away at her holo board

"Aiver, tell me something." Those words were kind of threatening to hear.

"tell you what your highness."

"Oh, never mind I wouldn't expect you to understand anyways." This scared Aiver, the fact that liveD wanted to talk about something with her scary, '_does she know our plans, did someone rat on us, is she becoming suspicious do to me not being around a lot' _all of these thoughts scared the servant a bit, major anxiety started to build up but she couldn't go back now.

"By this time tomorrow this ship will leave this planet and take off into space to find other planets to decimate completely, taking every little resource from each planet, enslaving the locals for DNA and their work. This will please NME in his battle for control." What a strange plan, the thought of there base being a ship, if these operations were happening tomorrow then they needed to get out tonight before tack off.

"May I please be excused?" Aiver asked

"for what purpose?"

"I… I forgot to clean a room, I hope you can forgive my incompetence your grace."

"I will forgive you for now, because I'm in such a good mood I will forget your incompetence for now"

Aiver left in a rush first to liveDs quarters, her door was guarded by two huge brutes.

"Kyle, Lyle may I please proceed into liveDs room" in a swift and fast motion the two guards opened the door

"you may proceed" said Lyle.

Aiver walked in to the big room, all of the furniture in the room was way bigger than Aiver, it makes sense the fact that liveD was tall. In a safe on the other side of the room was the remote to the shock collars, in order to open the safe, one needed to know the password, this password consisted of a blood test, eye scan, finger print, and a 6-digit code. Once these are done and put in the safe will open.

"Bingo" she said quietly and grabbed the remote and put it in her top then closed the safe.

Once she got out, she rushed to the laboratory

"Galaisha we have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Tomorrow morning this entire base is going to lift off, it's not a base it's a ship. If we don't get off here by midnight, we are done for."

"Alright, change of plans, we need to get out now, due to the ship not being ready for take off yet we could take the pods to another nearby planet so they don't suspect a thing". This all meant that they would need to get out sooner than they thought.

This breakout would mean they wouldn't have time to find a common place to land.


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

The time was right the procedures have been complete, the bombs have been planted, the closets have been raided, and the ships were prepared for takeoff. Once the first bomb goes off, they can't go back to the awful place they called home.

"In 5 minutes, we run, is everyone ready" Galaisha said this with a slight commanding but firm tone, her blond hair was down out of the bun she was ready for the taste of freedom, butterfly's in all of their stomachs.

Halosha and Evosha responded.

"Good, I hope you guys all know I am proud to call you my friends, family, and crew. God speed everyone god speed." Right after those words were said the bombs went off fire took the laboratory's and halls of the base engulfing it in flames.

Just as everyone was running out Evosha herd crying like a baby, she followed it and found in the laboratory a small baby Kiridian on the ground still alive even after the blasts. The tiny little puff was crying screeching not even developed enough to open its eyes. Evosha being the selfless person she is with, out thinking, snatched the baby and ran to the escape pods. Luckily, she made it in time.

As they ran there were screams and cries as many were killed and others never made it out. Guns were fired more bombs went off and the sounds of the people would traumatize most, most made it out alive others weren't lucky.

As they got to the escape pod Evosha went to the one her friends were in and they took off. Each of them had some sort of burn on their skin or singed hair.

"Evosha? what's that in your arms?" Halosha looked to see the tiny white puff in her arms suckling on her hand. Galaisha who was steering the escape pod out of harms way and couldn't see the tiny thing until they were far away and at a cruising altitude. The tiny white puffball was extremely under developed, when the bombs blew it's capsule up it's skin wasn't fully developed so when the smoke hit the skin it caused gray patches on the tiny child's skin.

"Where did you find that baby?!" Halosha screamed in disappointment as alarms were going off in the ships console.

"As we were running out, I found it laying on the ground and saved it, is that a crime!" With rage in her voice, she was mad that her own close friend was questioning her own motive for saving a child's life.

"Both of you what's going on" Galaisha was stressed their ship was damaged, they might not have enough fuel to land on a planet, the fact that they were getting shot at didn't help matters.

"Evosha brought a baby aboard the ship!" The blue puff yelled.

"I had no choice!" Eevosha screeched back at Halosha.

"ENOUGH!" Gala screamed as the two yelled at each other.

"Prepare for a crash landing" Her voice was stressed as she pulled on the steering to try and not crash noes first.

The ship managed to land on the nearby planet with out any trouble. The landing was a little bumpy but manageable.

"Show me the child." The two puffs stopped as they herd her voice, it sounded annoyed and stressed. The two puffs slowley turned meetings Galaisha's eyes, what was once blue was now a angry red, they didn't know how it happened but were to scared to question it. Eevosha gave Galaisha the small puff, as Galaisha looked over the child to see if it was hurt, it wasn't luckily, she found out that the little puff was a girl and the mind wasn't fully developed either so they were basically going to have to raise a child. All Kiridians as they get older or in the three older puffs case fully develop, gain pigment that can be a variety of colors. With the splotches on her there was no telling how her skins pigment would appear.

""Halosha we should be grateful for this child, if she didn't save the child then we would have another person to fight or one less person on the team.

"I'm sorry." Halosha apologized to Galaisha and Evosha.

"Now with that out of the way I want to address something. Since we are now refugees we will be fighting for our freedom, I suggest making new names for us as to never look back. With that being said my new name is Gala." She said this with pride in her voice.

"Well, my new name will be Halo" The blue puff said.

"Mine will be Eevo." The green puff said as she smiled sweetly at the tiny puff in her nubs.  
They all agreed with these names but then looked at the baby.

"How about Arrow for our little friend" Gala suggested.

"I like that name" Eevo said as she watched the tiny puff.

"ditto." Halo said.  
The four of them started to get out of the escape pod when they realized that the little puff doesn't know how to walk. So Eevo took Arrow and put her on top of her head, Eevo had thick black hair and was able to be used as a bed for her little friend.

"As they got out of the ship Halo asked a question.

"So, what now?"


	8. Chapter 8: Walk

There escape-pod was damaged beyond repair the engine was shot and the back thruster had a hole in it from a stray bullet, a wing was missing from impact. At least there was an atmosphere to breath which I guess would explain the very lush green forest and large lake behind them.

"So, what do we do now?" That single question was really hard to answer. Gala looking around seeing the other to looking at her as if searching for the answer on her face. "We walk through the forest and find valuable resources, we could make a shelter and find food, no doubt that the little one is hungry."

"I guess, hey Gala I have a question, what's with your accent?"

"My accent, I guess I'm a brit. I've heard Aiver mention that some of us are exotic, I guess, and she said I have a British accent whatever that means. C'est étrange you know"

"What?"  
"ça ne fait rien, I mean never mind"

Her accent always stood out to her friends but they've never heard her speak that language before. It's strange not understanding what your friends say.

The walk in the forest was interesting seeing a lot of things that they never thought existed. It wasn't hot out it was a nice mild temperature like spring, with a slight breeze. The wind would blow leaves off of the trees sometimes causing the planets native species to fly away.

"Hey what's that?" The three of them looked to see an arrow in the side of a tree. Gala grabbed her sword and had it at a ready stance she wasn't going down without a fight. "Stay behind me" Gala ordered and the two seeing she was ready for a fight obeyed.

The arrow was stuck in the side of a tree, it looked old like it's been there for a long while. It was untouched, there was one spiderweb on it "We aren't alone on this planet, prepare yourselves" As they got closer to the arrow, they saw blood by the base of the tree "Cover the little one's eyes" Gala got closer and closer to see a bloody patch in the grass, the only thing left was some fur and tools. They grabbed the tools and kept heading north. "A pic axe and rope. Strange maybe someone else landed here, what do you guys think."

"I think… AHHHHH" Eevo quickly covered her mouth, Arrow waking up from her nap pulled on Eevo's hair. This startled the baby so she began to cry. Eevo quickly grabbed the child and held the small thing so that it could see her face. "Shh, shh, please don't cry, I'm ok see." The little puff seeing her caretakers face made her stop crying but, she would sniffle a bit. She put the puff back on her head and started forward. "I'm sorry about that, I guess are little friend is hungry." The other two nodded.

"Hey look apples." On top of the tree were red apples or some sort of fruit. They looked edible so they tried to reach but couldn't "Hey Gala don't you have wings" Gala turned around and saw what were once stubs now small feathered wings almost like angel wings "I can try." She started to flap her tiny wings, they were to small and delegate to fly yet. It was painful due to her not knowing coordination because no one ever taught her and they were still too fragile.

"Gala stop your obviously in pain from trying and there probably too small to fly just yet." This angered Gala, the wings that were supposed to be elegant and useful were just a flashy accessory that just stayed folded.

"Ok… I got it, we could stack on top of each other, we could be tall enough to reach."

"That sounds like a great idea."

As they were starting to stack on top of each other Halo was just about to jump on Gala's head when shed forgotten the horns and just as her feet landed on her friends' head, she quickly jumped off.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

She fell on her butt and started rubbing her feet. "I forgot about your horns… ahhh" Her feet weren't in pain for much longer. "I'm sorry I forgot about my horns" she said this with a lot of sincerity in her voice.

"It's ok, it's not your fault" They were all stuck, they are to small to reach by themselves and can't fly cause the only person with wings can't fly yet.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we could just suck the apples out of the tree" Eevo said this in a sarcastic way "Well every option must be tried sooo," As soon as Gala said that she opened her mouth and started inhaling, it was like a wind storm just hit. One by one the apples fell off, she quickly closed her mouth so the apples wouldn't be eaten by her. "Hey it worked, qui a faim" She was so excited she was mixing her languages up, this was one of the powers that Aiver spoke of. The pink puff was so excited her tiny wings flapped a lot for a bit.

"I said it as a joke I didn't know you could do it literally."

"I guess I could, now my friends. manger!"

They all started to eat the tiniest puff getting her apples mashed into mush so she can at least digest it. The thought of someone watching them completely gone. Enjoying themselves without a care in the world. But then there was a rumble in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Gala asked quit abruptly.

"Hear what?" Eevo replied in concern.

Then out of the bushes fell a brown centaur fawn badly wounded and unconscious.

"Hey are you ok, what happened." 


	9. Chapter 9: The Centaurs

The centaur boy was badly hurt massive cuts and bruises on his body, he looked weak and frail as if no one fed him or cared. A centaur that young would have a parent or guardian around wouldn't they. He had brown fur and skin, and his hair was a light caramel color.

"What do we do, there is a passed-out person in front of us!" Halo asked this nervously, back at the training camp if someone was passed out, they were killed by the others. Gala started shaking the poor thing hoping that maybe he would open his eyes or at least respond.

"Mmmmm," the centaur boy opened his eyes to four small puffs.

"He's alive" This was a happy moment for the three girls.

"who are you?" Eevo asked. The centaur boy looked at them and managed to sit up only a little.

"My name is Jackson and I'm a centaur, have you seen my dad I lost him. There's a war going on between my people, my dad was carrying a pickaxe and rope have you seen him." He was distressed meeting strangers that he himself never seen before.

"Are these the tools he was carrying" Eevo gave him the tools she was carrying

"Where did you find these" he started to try and stand but he fell back down in pain. What none of them noticed was that he had an arrow on the side of his back leg. He screamed in pain, the shock was starting to where off.

"Hold still I need to get that arrow out of your leg." Halo grabbed the arrow and pulled but it didn't budge. Every yank caused pain in the young centaurs back leg.

"STOP!" He kicked a tree with his back legs in pain

"Can you please help me find the oracle, he has medicines and bandages."

The three puffs helped the centaur up and he gave the directions. The journey felt very long but they never gave up.

"Right, left, left, right, up a hill, cross a stream." The directions led them to a waterfall

"It's behind the waterfall, ack," He was coughing a little blood up. They rushed him behind the waterfall to see a cave full of beautiful crystals on the walls. The atmosphere was peaceful and very calm.

"Who are you and why have you come" Said a voice that sounded very old. Out of the shadows appeared an old man. He had a long beard, a red robe with black stripes, and a hat.

"My name is Gala leader of the rebellion; our friend here needs help and he says you can help him."

"Bring him over to me." In a swift motion the 3 puffs brought the injured Centaur to the old man. He grabbed the arrow and quickly pulled it out, this caused Jackson to scream then pass out from pain. The old man cleaned Jacksons wounds and bandaged them up. As he did this Gala looked around, admiring the mass of swords and armor strung on the walls of the cave. There were shelves full of jars that contained herbs, spices, and medicine with supplies here and there.

"So, you're the pink puff I saw in my visions." This stunned Gala. How could he know who she was even though they've never meant?

"No need to fear young warrior, my name is Stanford and I'm the oracle of this planet I foresaw your guises visit to Knowmandra. May I be the first to welcome you four to my planet." The three puffs thanked him for welcoming them to his home and planet.

"Is he going to be alright" asked Eevo

"He will be fine, it's a shame his people are in the middle of a war."

"A war?" The three puffs grew curious and gathered around the old man to listened to what he said next

"The centaur people are very reclusive not really talking to anyone else besides their own. They never disputed over anything, the herd did what the leader said to do. The leader of the herd had a twin brother who didn't like how the herd was being ran, he shared his thoughts with the entire group and got a bunch of people on his side causing an all-out war. The leader, Swat and his wife Kinder had a child together named Jackson who is this young boy here. By looking at his wounds he was probably caught up in a battle. Those tools you hold there are his father's, he probably didn't survive, his mother was killed by an assassin a few years ago. What were once a peaceful and graceful species were now driven by anger."

As the old man was talking Eevo went over by the passed-out centaur boy and sat by him. He looked cute asleep, his little nose wiggling every time he breathed, his ears twitching. '_Why is this cute to me'_ she thought about it for a while not realizing that he had woken up and was staring at her.

"It is getting dark out you guys should stay here for the night it's not safe out there at night."

"Makes sense."

"Follow me to the guest room." He brought them to a room with 10 beds in it. By every bed was a table and an extra pillow, compared to the rooms they slept in back on the ship this was luxury.

Halo, Eevo, and Arrow all went to sleep while Gala stayed up and continued to admire the various swords, shields, various weapons, and armor hanging on the walls of the cave.

"I see you are interested in my collection" She turned around to see Stanford

"All of these are a reminder of what it took to keep my freedom, Where I went, who I saved, what I used to kill, to steal, to give, their all reminders." As he said this, he saw she was eyeing an empty spot on the wall

"There's an empty spot, are you missing something?" she glanced at him hoping he would answer and he did

"There is said to be a sword called Novax, it is said to be the most powerful sword in this universe. Those who aren't worthy of the sword will have their hand set a flame, I've heard that it's set on top of a mountain guarded by a demon beast of mass proportion. I've gotten too old to fight but that doesn't mean I can't teach someone else." He chuckled a bit

"Knowing that I have no one willing to learn though" he gets cut off "s'il-te-plaît apprend-moi" Gala said this very excitingly, her wings started fluttering very fast in excitement. The old man looked in her eyes and saw determination.

"Good, your training begins tomorrow now go get some shut eye"

Gala very eagerly ran and plopped on her bed and passed out from exhaustion from an entire day of walking, crash landing, and other things.


	10. Update

Hi there, when this fan fiction was first made it was made by me and a friend, I made the characters and she created the story. After we ended our friendship I was left with the files of all of the chapters, I have decided to remake the story under the new title of The Asteroid Alliance on Wattpad under the account of LuckyLu151. This fan fiction was poorly written so I've decided to rewrite the entire thing. Keeping a majority of elements the same but changing a lot like spelling errors and things that just never made sense. I hope you enjoy the rewrite of this story if you actually liked it.

The reason for changing it to Wattpad is because of the easier posting format and the fact I can use art on chapters and the cover.


End file.
